Kuroshitsuji: Book of Soul
by Any-m3
Summary: Hace 14 años la mansión Phantomhive fue atacada y Elizabeth junto a Ciel perecieron dejando a una heredera: Annette Phantomhive. Ahora la chica debe tomar el lugar de su padre junto a Sebastian para ponerle fin a los planes de Undertaker en medio de la primera guerra mundial. El perro regresa con forma de mujer.EN PAUSA POR OTROS PROYECTOS.
1. Una Tragedia y un Mayordomo Negro

**Kuroshitsuji: Book of Soul **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso, yo soy una escritora del demonio XD**

_**Summary:**_Hace 14 años la mansión Phantomhive fue atacada y Elizabeth junto a Ciel perecieron dejando a una heredera: Annette Phantomhive. Ahora, luego de que los sirvientes de la mansión cumplieran con su último deber, la chica se encuentra con el demonio Sebastian, quien se ofrece a hacer un contrato por el lazo de familia que tiene con su anterior amo. Hay un traidor en la corona, y una primera guerra mundial estalla.

**Chapter 1. Una Tragedia y un Mayordomo Negro **

Tres tontos juntos en una casa dentro del bosque, ¡Cuidan de la heredera Phantomhive!

—¡Annette-sama! — Exclamó la mujer de cabello cereza mientras entraba a la habitación. Esta era pequeña, pues solo un par de muebles resaltaban a la vista. En el centro figuraba una cama donde el cuerpo de una joven se movía bajo las sábanas. —¡Feliz cumpleaños! — La chica finalmente descubrió su rostro: Tenía los ojos y pelo zafiro, este último desarreglado; el color de su piel parecía resplandecer de un blanco pálido. Era el 6 de Enero de 1914, y la pequeña cumpliría específicamente 14 años ese día.

—Maylene-san. — Dijo sentándose sobre la cama a manera de saludo. Odiaba ser despertada, especialmente en su cumpleaños. Pero ese día sería diferente: Al fin podría salir del pueblo para visitar la ciudad.

—Espere. — La mujer empezó a buscar entre su uniforme de sirvienta, una pequeña cajita cayó al suelo pasando desapercibida por la pelirroja que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. —¡¿Do-dónde está?! Juraría que lo puse aquí. —

La oji-azul se puso de pie y recogió el presente. —¿Es esto? — Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima al objeto.

—S-sí, su madre, Elizabeth-sama, nos pidió que se lo entreguemos cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. — La joven no tuvo oportunidad de opinar cuando una fuerte explosión proveniente de la cocina las puso alerta.

—Cof, cof— La cocina estaba vuelta un desastre, las paredes completamente llenas de tizne y el sujeto con el cabello incendiándose en las puntas.

—¡Bard! — Recriminó la mujer cuando lo vio sin pestañas y los ojos chispados.

—Jaja… creía que el pastel se vería mejor con fuegos artificiales, ¿Verdad, Finny? —

Del otro lado de la sala, el rubio con la cara llena de pastel asentía en repetidas ocasiones. Annette suspiró. Ese trío era un completo desastre, ¿Por qué vivía con ellos? Desde que tenía memoria, incluso antes de dar sus primeros pasos, ellos eran los únicos que tenía de lo que fuera su familia. Según se había enterado era hija de Elizabeth Midford y Ciel Phantomhive, el perro guardián de la reina. Ninguno se había tomado la molestia de ocultarle ese detalle, pues la causa de que ambos ahora estuviesen muertos era precisamente esa.

Luego del incidente, ese trío se había encargado de conseguir un nuevo "hogar" en un pueblo alejado de la civilización, seguramente así se les daría por muertos y estarían fuera de peligro por unos años.

¡PUM! ¡CRASH!

En eso, una explosión aún mayor en las cercanías parecía que acababa con todo a su paso. Baldroy observó por la ventana, como un antiguo soldado sabía cuándo las cosas estaban mal.

—¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó la peli-azul con una expresión de confusión y terror en el rostro.

—Tenemos que irnos. — Comentó Bard. —Esos bastardos nos encontraron. —

La chica observaba cómo todos empezaban a movilizarse por la casa, buscando víveres y empacándolos a la vez en mochilas. Ella permanecía de pie frente a la ventana, observando magnéticamente una inmensa máquina que nunca antes había visto. Era como un monstruo de hierro con sus fauces apuntando en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —

De la boca del enorme monstruo emergió una bala que tenía un objetivo claro: Destruir. Annette permaneció intacta mientras sus oídos distinguían cómo el viento era cortado por la rapidez con la que se acercaba el proyectil; debía correr pero sus piernas estaban tambaleantes y su cuerpo entero entumecido por el reloj contando los segundos.

—¡Señorita! — Para su estúpida y buena suerte, sus compañeros estaban amaestrados para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Finnian la tomó por la cintura y de un salto tremendo rompió la pared continua para escapar del blanco. La habitación entera voló en mil pedazos.

Aprovechando el humo resultante, el rubio la condujo hasta al bosque donde la pareja los esperaba con las mochilas preparadas para el escape. La muchacha sentía cómo el aire se escaba con facilidad de sus pulmones que ardían por la cantidad de tóxicos en el aire.

—¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO?! — Gritó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Señorita, esos hombres vienen por usted y no descansarán hasta verla muerta. — Confesó el mayor con una expresión seria que ella nunca antes había visto.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo reaccionar de esas palabras. —Nuestro deber ha sido protegerla todos estos años, como los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive. — Agregó la pelirroja sin lentes, con una mirada fiera y decidida.

La breve paz se esfumó cuando unas balas impactaron con los troncos de varios árboles.

—¡Finny! ¡Lleva a la señorita a un lugar seguro! — Ordenó de nueva cuenta Bard.

—¡S…sí! —

—Tome esto, la protegerá. — Dijo esto último la mujer mientras le entregaba una pistola.

—¡Espera! ¡Maylene-san! ¡Bard! — Gritó a todo pulmón entre patadas y jaloneos por liberarse de los brazos del rubio que corría sin darse la media vuelta. Debía apurarse, esos eran los deseos de sus amigos, y lo que su joven amo le habría pedido de seguir con vida.

Maylene y el hombre se habían separado de uno y otro lado respectivamente. Desde la copa de un gran árbol, la mujer se cobraba las vidas de varios soldados. Una dio en el corazón, otra en la cabeza y una tercera y cuarta en la rodilla y cuello.

"El joven amo… el joven amo me ordenó que cuidara de su familia hasta el final" Con el cartucho terminado, dos pequeñas pistolas salían de entre sus mangas y acertaban ante el enemigo que se veía detenido furtivamente por la onda de ataques bloqueándoles el paso.

Baldroy jaló la cuerda de un pequeño cañón que con facilidad atravesó a cinco hombres que guardaban filas. El olor a sangre y fuego acabando con todo a su paso era algo que extrañamente añoraba y le traía sentimientos de sus compañeros muertos en guerra, pero no podía ser débil y llorar por ellos en ese momento. Tres esferas del tamaño del puño de un bebé rodaron por debajo de los pies de aquellos con uniforme emitiendo una especie de gas lacrimógeno seguido de una bomba que exterminó todo en un radio de diez metros.

—¡Malditos Phantomhive! — Exclamó el hombre del otro lado del intercomunicador. Con esa eran dos veces que los sirvientes los acorralaban. —¡Extermínenlos! —

—Hah…hah…— El rubio había corrido sin parar por un tiempo y la chica se había cansado de pelear; permanecía en silencio con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y una expresión asustada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre se detuvo.

—¿Finny? — Preguntó confundida mientras se reincorporaba con sus propias piernas; el sujeto mantenía la cabeza abajo con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Tch… Póngase a salvo, por favor. — Pidió apretando los puños antes de regresar a toda velocidad.

—¡FINNY! — Esta cayó sobre sus rodillas viendo cómo se alejaba, el grito hizo eco por los alrededores. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo en un segundo su vida se hizo de esa forma? De ninguna manera podría estar pasando.

"¡Joven amo, perdóneme, por favor!" Pensaba el rubio mientras atravesaba el bosque; pero es que no podía dejar a sus compañeros atrás, debía estar con ellos hasta que todo eso terminara.

—Tsk… esos desgraciados. — Exclamó Baldroy al ver cómo entre varios hombres traían a cuestas un gran "paquete".

—…— La pelirroja logró observar lo mismo que su amigo, sabía que eso no terminaría bien. —Tch…—Su mirada volvió a los sujetos que también iban a verse envueltos por eso; Bard escuchó los sonidos de los disparos volver luego de unos segundos. Sin duda su compañera pensaba lo mismo.

"¿Eh?" Luz. Lo único que pudo observar la chica desde esa distancia fue una enorme luz centelleante seguida de un terrible sonido que juraría destruyó sus tímpanos; un incesante chillido en sus oídos luego eso permaneció dejándola en shock hasta que la luna dio paso al anochecer.

El viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza; Annette se encontraba recostada mientras se escondía entre un par de rocas. No planeaba moverse de allí hasta que esos sujetos se hubieran ido, además tenía la pequeña esperanza de que sus amigos volvieran del bosque. Lo único que salía de ese lugar eran humaredas de un incendio que se propagaba con rapidez.

—Huh— La chica abrazó su cuerpo en un intento por darse calor, lo único que tenía puesto era su pijama; ni siquiera había alcanzado a vestirse. Su cabello seguía siendo un desastre cayendo hasta su espalda, y su rostro se encontraba manchado por tizne entretanto varios rasguños y pequeños golpes seguían por su piel. Su mano, que se deslizaba por el suelo, chocó sin querer con el arma que horas antes había recibido.

"Tome esto, la protegerá" Resonaron las palabras de la mujer sin dejar de ver el objeto inerte y helado. Entre sus cavilaciones recordó la vieja charla que tuvo con ellos sobre sus padres. Elizabeth Midford… no, su madre; era una joven linda y muy alegre que los sacaba a todos de quicio, pero que sin duda amaba mucho a su esposo. Era una maestra en esgrima, y por sus venas corría la sangre de una de las familias más reconocidas en Londres. Su padre en cambio había recibido responsabilidades extraordinarias a corta edad, y eso había afectado a su carácter, siendo frío y serio la mayor parte del tiempo. Un joven que nunca se dio por vencido, y que siempre iba seguido del mayordomo más ridículamente bueno que hayan visto.

—Mayordomo…— Repitió para sí misma inconscientemente, tratando de recordar en vano las pláticas sobre el sujeto que había desaparecido misteriosamente antes del ataque a la mansión. —¡Es verdad! — Exclamó sacando el pequeño paquete que le había dado Maylene como regalo. Esta retiró la tapa y vio lo que había dentro: Un viejo parche atado junto a una pequeña nota en la que se leía un número. Tal vez tendría que acudir a un teléfono en la ciudad, el pueblo ya no era seguro.

La chica suspiró con fuerza y se acercó a donde comenzaban los árboles. "Estoy segura de que si regreso perderé la vida" Pensó convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

—¡Aah! ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó?! — Gritó un joven mientras dejaba caer las bolsas que cargaba al suelo. La peliazul se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con el arma que tenía en las manos.

—¿Quieres terminar igual que esos sujetos? — Preguntó con tono frío y mirada desafiante. —Quítate la ropa, la necesito. —

El camino hacia la ciudad era de tierra y se extendía por un par de kilómetros. Annette vestía con un pantalón café que se encontraba parchado de una rodilla y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, una camisa blanca de manga larga y sobre esta un saco sucio. Su cabello lo llevaba oculto bajo una boina del mismo tono que su atuendo y el parche cubriendo su ojo derecho; sus zapatos eran de color café y se encontraban algo desgastados. Había utilizado, además, un pedazo de tela de su pijama para hacerse una bufanda provisional que la cubriera del viento.

—Huh… está más lejos de lo que creí. — Sus pasos estaban cada vez más torpes, era incapaz de caminar en línea recta por mucho tiempo. Maldecía el no haber probado el pastel que hizo Bard.

—Vaya… — La peli azul volteó al escuchar la voz. —Una maldita basura como tú rondando las calles, ¿Qué buscas? ¿Robar? ¿Asaltar a chicas lindas? —

—Tsk, no soy un perro como tú. — Se enfrentó apretando los dientes.

—¿¡Qué dices?! — El tipo la sujetó por el cuello levantándola del suelo. Esta lo observó sin expresión alguna, sacándolo de quicio. —¡Bastardo! — El golpe apenas y logró hacer que su rostro girara, cuando la punta del arma en su abdomen lo hizo perder el color. —N-no lo hagas. — Suplicó bajándola con cuidado e inclusive limpiándola, inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar.

Se había olvidado por completo de los idiotas como ese; la verdad era que nunca antes había salido de su antigua residencia y ahora que lo hacía se veía en desventaja. Su estómago comenzaba a clamar por comida y recién caía en cuenta que no tenía ni un quinto. Tal vez debería empezar a sacar dinero como lo hizo con lo ropa.

—¡Allí está! — Una voz reconocida llamó su atención; se trataba del mismo sujeto que antes, solo que estaba vez traía compañía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres incapaz de actuar solo, cobarde? — El joven sacó un arma del mismo calibre y apuntó con ella, se veía visiblemente inexperto por la manera en la que sus manos temblaban. "Al menos yo disimulo más."  
>—…—<p>

Un solo disparo dio con el aire; la policía había llegado luego de que las personas reportaran a una banda de delincuentes en las calles. —¡Corran! — En total fueron siete los sujetos que terminaron huyendo. Annette se quedó de pie allí luego de eso.

—¿Quién eres, jovencito? —

—Aah…— Hizo una pausa. —Mi nombre es Finnian; soy del pueblo que está atravesando el bosque. — El oficial lo vio por unos segundos, sin embargo no había señal de que estuviera mintiendo.

— Es tarde para que estés por la ciudad, deberías irte a casa con cuidado. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

La peli-azul suspiró de alivio, el que un oficial estuviese por esos lados significaba que la ciudad no estaba lejos. Mientras caminaba advirtió una caja telefónica iluminada bajo un farol. Al entrar buscó el papel que había guardado entre sus ropas pero no logró encontrarlo.

—¡Demonios! — Exclamó pateando la caja. Debía encontrar la única ayuda que sus padres se habían dignado a darle; seguramente se habría caído cuando ese sujeto la atacó. —Hah…hah…— Regresó corriendo a toda velocidad un par de calles, exactamente bajo el último faro perteneciente a la ciudad.

"No está, no está" Pensaba desesperada mientras buscaba a tientas en el suelo.

—¿Busca esto? — Se escuchó una voz diferente saliendo de entre la oscuridad entre sonidos de pasos. Se trataba de un joven hombre azabache con ojos carmesí y piel pálida. La joven alzó la vista para ver sus manos cubiertas por un guante blanco, en ellas se encontraba el tan anhelado papel.

Annette lo tomó sin dudar. —¿Qui-quién eres? — Interrogó sintiéndose amenazada luego de levantarse. Los ojos del hombre parecían sorprendidos, su mueca cambió por la de una sonrisa y su mano subió hasta la altura del corazón.

—Un simple mayordomo. — Respondió.

"¿Mayordomo?" Su cara reflejaba confusión.

—El mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive. — Su rostro cambió por uno más serio al igual que su voz. —Serví a Bocchan… no, su padre, Ciel Phantomhive, hasta antes del incidente. —

—Tú…— Empezó a decir la chica. —Tú eres el mayordomo, ¿Eh? —

Este abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio la mirada azul de su pequeña interlocutora; sin duda era hija de Ciel Phantomhive. —¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué no es el deber de un mayordomo ser fiel a su amo? —

—Lo lamento. — Fue lo único que pudo agregar con un falso semblante de súplica. —En ese entonces no pude hacer nada por mi amo, y es por eso que ahora espero poder servirle a usted, señorita Annette Phantomhive. —

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en un empleado así, que ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando el resto del equipo me defendió allá atrás? — Insistió con gravedad.

El hombre permaneció callado.

—Tch. — Chasqueó la lengua al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna.

—Los despedí adecuadamente. — Annette abrió los ojos como platos. —Todos cumplieron con su deber hasta el final, me encargué de darles una santa sepultura. —

La joven solo pudo tragar saliva en un intento por deshacerse del nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—Ha estado afuera por mucho tiempo, permítame llevarla a un lugar más cómodo. — La chica asintió mientras Sebastian la tomaba entre sus brazos y la cargaba para ingresar a Londres envuelto por la oscuridad.

**Flashback**

—¡Malen! — Repitió la pequeña peli azul mientras agitaba los brazos de manera graciosa.

—¡Wohh! ¡Dijo mi nombre! —

—¡Jajaja! ¡Es inteligente como el joven amo! — Agregó Finnian.

—Por supuesto. — Dijo por último Baldroy con aires de grandeza. —Después de todo es su hija. —

**Fin del Flashback**

¿¡Un nudo lleno de emociones que da paso a una nueva aventura?!

_**Fin del Capítulo.**_

_O.O.O_

_O.O_

_O._

_Hola! Acá estoy en un intento por seguir con esta nueva historia que realmente nunca pude terminar y quedó en mi mente hasta ahora XD La historia es fines trata de esta chica que inconscientemente sigue el camino de su padre, incluso hice que se disfrazara como él cuando en el circo, lol._

_Disculpen si tengo faltas en la narración, ortografía, gramática, etc, etc TWT_

_Lo que más me gustó de este capítulo fue la despedida para con el trío de sirvientes inigualables en el animanga. Me dio sentimiento el final, lol XD La frase al principio y final es un guiño al estilo en el manga ewé._

**¿Reviews, Bocchan? ¿Tomatoes ewe? **


	2. Annette Midford Phantomhive

**Kuroshitsuji: Book of Soul **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso, yo soy una escritora del demonio XD**

_**Summary:**_Hace 14 años la mansión Phantomhive fue atacada y Elizabeth junto a Ciel perecieron dejando a una heredera: Annette Phantomhive. Ahora, luego de que los sirvientes de la mansión cumplieran con su último deber, la chica se encuentra con el demonio Sebastian, quien se ofrece a hacer un contrato por el lazo de familia que tiene con su anterior amo. Hay un traidor en la corona, y una primera guerra mundial estalla.

**Chapter 2. Annette Midford Phantomhive**

¿¡Sebastian en la habitación de la chica?!

Las cortinas fueron deslizadas de un solo tirón de par en par. El hombre volteó para acercarse a la joven que continuaba durmiendo mientras a la vez llevaba consigo el carrito con un desayuno bastante prominente.

—Señorita, — Entonó con voz amable —es hora de despertar— Esta se removió dentro de las cobijas; el demonio sonrió como lo hacía cuando su Bocchan se negaba a despertar —he llamado al número que me entregó ayer— el té caía en línea recta hasta la taza y la muchacha se incorporaba.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo frotando sus azuladas perlas. Adormecida tomó la taza que le ofrecía su interlocutor.

—El número es de un viejo amigo de la familia, el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar. —

—"¿Principe?" —

—Así es, su madre debió confiar en que él podría ayudarle. — Sebastian se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sí, Elizabeth debió haberlo hecho. Su amo nunca le confiaría algo a ese par de tontos.

La chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras el hombre se acercaba.

—Permíta…— Su mano se vio interceptada por un golpe en seco de la pequeña que lo veía con molestia. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por el acto.

—¿Esperas que deje que un hombre me vista, pervertido? — Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Sebastian se puso de pie en una reverencia.

—Le pido me disculpe. —

Entretanto la chica se vestía, el mayordomo recorrió la casa para asegurarse que se viera en excelentes condiciones. Ese lugar había estado abandonado por las sospechas de una posible guerra al igual que varias mansiones en los alrededores. Los nobles no se quedarían a morir en ese país, la mayoría ya habría llegado a América.

Luego de poco tiempo su "señorita" bajó con el mismo traje del día anterior. No era que le gustara, pero pasar desapercibida sería lo mejor por un tiempo. El hombre ocultó una pequeña risa detrás de su guante derecho.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó sin gracia.

—Se ve igual a su padre cuando tenía esa edad. — Confesó de inmediato.

Aunque no tenía una fotografía de su padre; la chica estaba al tanto de su parecido físico con este. Al principio se había asustado que al crecer tuviera rasgos masculinos, pero para su buena o mala suerte, su padre debió haber parecido una niña. Sebastian también pensaba lo mismo, si su amo hubiera sido mujer se habría visto igual a la chica; la imagen de este amenazándolo lo hizo reír para sus adentros.

Luego de haber desayunado ambos dejaron el lugar no sin antes dejarlo bien cerrado, podría ser de utilidad más adelante. Annette se sentía extraña con el mayordomo caminando a su lado, no solo porque parecían "padre e hijo" sino porque seguía sin conocerlo.

Como habían dicho esa mañana, el plan sería tomar el tren que los llevara hacia donde "el príncipe" y quedarse allí hasta averiguar más al respecto. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la chica que no dejaba de ver por la ventana en un gesto aburrido; ¿Quién era ese extraño hombre? Sentía la mirada de este sobre cada uno de sus gestos, parecía querer adivinar lo que iba a decir.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Irrumpió repentinamente con el silencio; el sujeto había adivinado la pregunta, esa sería la primera y la más casual.

—Su padre me llamó "Sebastian Michaelis" — Dijo sin más.

Annette suspiró, no podía entender a lo que se refería. —Así que mi padre… ¿Eh? — Dijo recargándose sobre sus brazos. —Sebastian, ¿Cómo era él? —

—…— El hombre volteó a ver por la ventana al igual que la pequeña. —Un jovencito bastante arrogante y bueno para nada; si me permite decirlo. —

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el mayordomo tenía algo de humor. —Me dijeron que falleció por ser el "Perro Guardián de la Reina", ¿Es cierto? ¿Él y mi madre? —

—Sí, señorita, — Respondió. —Yo tuve que salir unos días antes para entregar una carta que me había dado mi amo; cuando volví el desastre ya había terminado en tragedia. —

—¿Y es por eso que te fuiste y no volviste hasta ahora? ¿No sabías que seguía sin vida? ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Bombardeó con un tono de desesperación.

—Por supuesto. Fui yo quien le pidió a ese trío que cuidaran de usted mientras yo iba tras los culpables. — Dijo en tono serio. —Le ofrezco una disculpa si no regresé antes, seguí a esos sujetos hasta América. —

"¿América?" La chica se impresionó por lo que acababa de escuchar. —Entonces… ¿Lograste algo? — El hombre negó con delicadeza.

Annette chasqueó la lengua y devolvió la vista a ningún lado; había demasiada información en su cabeza y debía saber qué hacer. Sebastian le tendió una manzana en la mano, ¿Cuándo la había preparado? Eso no importaba, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a darle mordiscos.

No mucho tiempo después la primera estación indicaba que habían llegado. El primero en bajar fue el mayordomo seguido del "pequeño" pues era el primero el que tenía la dirección. La chica veía de un lado a otro tratando –en vano- de reconocer las calles. Su padre seguramente habría visitado toda la ciudad y otros países, pero ella en cambio se había visto limitada por el dinero. "Tch" reaccionó inconscientemente por ese deseo natural en los humanos de conseguir bienes.

—Llegamos. — Escuchó decir al mayor y salió de su sombra para ver una residencia no muy llamativa pero algo desubicada de las demás; un enorme elefante aguardaba en el jardín delantero. "Nada mejor para llamar la atención" pensó entrando a la casa.

—Señor Sebastian. — Exclamó el moreno sorprendido al ver a su viejo compañero de trabajo. No se había percatado de la jovencita que se escondía atrás de él.

—Agni, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. — Dijo con su característica sonrisa falsa. —Permítame presentarle a…—

—Mi nombre es Annette Phantomhive. — Interrumpió poniéndose entre ambos hombres. Vaya que le encantaba adelantarse al mayordomo, o quizás era que no permitiría ser tratada como una inútil incapaz de presentarse.

El peliblanco más que sorprendido se encontraba confuso; estaba al tanto de que Ciel había tenido a un sucesor, pero nunca antes la había visto como para saber su género. Y es que el mismo Conde les había pedido a él y a su príncipe que volvieran a su país con la excusa de comprarle regalos y demás al heredero.

—¿Agni? ¿Quién es? — Un hombre con la tez del mismo color llegó hasta el inesperado encuentro. —¡Tú…!— Exclamó señalando de manera obvia a la figura que permanecía de pie de manera incómoda. —¡Tú eres el hijo de Ciel! — Este se abalanzó sobre ella; el mayordomo negro sonrió con gracia, la escena le parecía bastante familiar.

—Es "hija", Soma-sama. — Intervino el sujeto con la mano vendada para luego voltear hacia el azabache. —¿Qué lo trajo hasta acá, señor Sebastian? —

—Verá, la señora Elizabeth nos dio el número de su residencia pasada; cuando llamé me dijeron que habían cambiado de domicilio. —

—Sí, tuvimos que hacerlo para alejar al Príncipe Soma. — Repuso entretanto el mencionado se acercaba de nueva cuenta.

—Lizzy…— Repitió con la mano convertida en puño; Soma si bien no era muy cercano, tuvo la oportunidad de entablar una buena amistad con la mencionada.

Annette tomaba el té mientras los escuchaba a todos, tampoco tenía idea de qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar.

—Elizabeth-sama confió en ustedes para cuidar de la señorita. — Dijo Sebastian.

—Hmph…— La chica se quejó desde su lugar; solo estaba bajo cuidado de los mayores.

El príncipe levantó la vista. —Sebastian, ¿Alguien sigue tras Ann-chan? —

—Me temo que sí. — Contestó de inmediato. —No hace dos días que el lugar donde estaba viviendo fue atacado por esos hombres. —

Su espalda se puso tensa, la peliazul dejó a un lado la taza. —Tenían armamento muy equipado como para ser unos simples mafiosos. — Agregó tomando su barbilla. —Me pregunto si tienen algo que ver con la guerra de la que se están corriendo rumores. —

Todos voltearon a ver a la cabecilla que no dejaba de pensar en voz alta. —Eso se confirma con el "estilo" de las armas, un cañón incluso destruyó la cocina entera volándola en mil pedazos; además de eso puedo asegurar que no planeaban dejarme escapar; de no ser por ese trío ahora estaría muerta. —

—Es como dice; me sorprende su astucia, señorita, — Alagó aquel de ojos carmesí—piensa igual que su padre. —

La chica luchaba porque su sonrojo no fuera notorio, tal vez fue el tono en su voz o la cara de supuesta amabilidad la que hizo hervir su sangre. El mayordomo sonrió con satisfacción entretanto esta desviaba la vista.

Una habitación bastante hogareña los mantenía a todos cubiertos del viento que azotaba los árboles allá afuera. Annette pudo notar que la alfombra tenía un dibujo a su parecer complejo; la leña en la chimenea crujía conforme se iba consumiendo. Annette en especial sentía que ese podría ser llamado un verdadero hogar, no como los anteriores en los que había estado donde el frío le helaba hasta los huesos. Bueno, su posición económica no le alcanzaba para ese tipo de detalles como una chimenea que le mantuviese caliente.

Entonces el apellido Phantomhive le vino a la mente, qué pasaría si reconociera que es la última descendiente, ¿La reina le otorgaría los beneficios? Eso sería muy peligroso, puesto que sería ponerse en el centro de un tiro al blanco. La ojiazul suspiró con pesadumbre, lo que más anhelaba era el título que conllevaba su nombre; en eso había salido igual a su padre.

—Señorita, lo primero que deberíamos hacer es conseguirle ropa adecuada; una Phantomhive no puede lucir esos harapos sin desprestigiar el tan afamado orgullo de generaciones. — Entonó en un hilo fino y sonando lo más delicado posible, su interlocutora reaccionó con algo de molestia, pero la verdad era que tenía razón, incuso ella llegó a sentirse sucia.

—Puedo prestarles algo de dinero, si gustan. — Añadió Soma con modestia; algo que caracterizaba al moreno.

Sebastian negó levemente con la cabeza. —No es necesario, me tomé la libertad de guardar el último pago de mi amo para una emergencia.— Las miradas de confusión estaban sobre el azabache, "¿Cómo es que pudo predecir algo como eso?" Intentando desvelar algo en su impecable rostro con una cínica sonrisa, los presentes se dieron por vencidos.

Annette caminaba con el –lamentable- aspecto de un niño huérfano, aunque desgraciadamente seguía siéndolo; le molestaba que la gente pensara mal sobre ella por ir al lado de un joven adulto con porte fácilmente confundible con el más noble entre duques o condes. Sin embargo algo había en su semblante que le intrigaba, parecía ridículamente tranquilo todo el tiempo, y sus ojos carmesí siempre le veían de una manera que no podía describir; parecía verla como si fuera un tesoro, o algo parecido; no obstante había ocasiones en las que solo se burlaba.

—Ah…— Intentó decir antes de verse interrumpida por el hombre girándose; maldición, detestaba estar distraída.

—Hemos llegado, esta mujer le confeccionará cuantos vestidos quiera. — Aseguró extendiendo el brazo para abrirle la puerta; esta solo entró sin protestar.

Dentro el olor a telas era inconfundible; sus ojos se encargaban de recorrer el lugar mientras giraba para obtener todos los ángulos posibles. Lienzos de todos los colores, degradados y combinados; maniquís con vestidos sin terminar; cuadros, rayas, en blanco; un paraíso para toda dama de sociedad al pensar en los múltiples vestidos que tendría. Sebastian le siguió el paso disfrutando de cada gesto de admiración de su pequeña dueña. El hombre ladeó la cabeza un tanto, "Dueña" repitió sin evitar sonreír, ahora él parecía el perro.

Annette se encontraba sobre un pequeño banco con los brazos en posición de cruz entretanto la madame medía sus extremidades.

—No puedo creer que la hija de Ciel vista como un harapiento, — Mencionó anotando las medidas. —bueno, eso se corregirá en un instante. —

Fue cuestión de 'segundos' lo que le tomó a la mujer preparar un vestido elegante de color violeta con adornos de flores en la cintura. Por suerte las medidas correspondían a la perfección con las del conde, así se daba una idea del estilo perfecto para su edad y estatura.

—Tan eficiente como siempre, madame. — Elogió el mayordomo al ver el conjunto completo. La chica lucía el vestido citado junto a un sombrero pequeño colocado discretamente inclinado a la derecha. Su cabello había sido rizado y caía por su pecho en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza. Annette no podía dejar de verse en el espejo, por primera vez se sentía una señorita.

Al salir del lugar el hombre cargaba con aproximadamente siete cajas sin titubear un poco y avanzaban de vuelta a donde Soma y Agni.

Los pies le molestaban al igual que el brazo con el que sujetaba la tediosa sombrilla; Annette hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por el adulto.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita? — Preguntó de manera cortés mientras volteaba a verla desde arriba.

Esta chasqueó la lengua. —Tch; es molesto tener esto todo el tiempo. — La sombrilla cayó al suelo sin que ninguno se detuviera a ir por ella.

Sebastian sonrió con ¿Satisfacción? Su señorita estaba comenzando a parecerse más a su amo.


End file.
